


Manolo's Lament

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horrortober [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Nightmare Before Christmas References, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manolo sings a song about getting tired of the same routine.





	1. Chapter 1

Manolo Sanchez enters a graveyard.

A ghost pig oinks.

Manolo began to sing 

"There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night

I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet

Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Manolo, the Pumpkin King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light  
And I'll scare you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head  
To recite Shakespearean quotations  
No animal nor man can scream like I can  
With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand  
That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears"

Manolo leaves the graveyard and enters the forest.

Maria said "Manolo i know how you feel"


	2. Chapter 2

Manolo was humming a song as a ghostly pig walked to him.

"Not Now I'm not in the mood"

A ghostly pig pinks.

Bone cracks

Manolo said "Come on fetch" as he throws a rib which cause a ghostly pig to catch.


End file.
